


Silent

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku - Freeform, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff, M/M, non-descript sex, sensory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was warmth and humidity of a different kind as their tongues slid together, and their lips crushed each others, and their breath intermingled on both of their faces as nostrils flared in double-time to keep up the oxygen input.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent

Roxas's breath came in heavy exhales, in and out as his lungs expanded and released. The air was thick with sweat and the smell of cologne and shampoo and deodorant, and the summer humidity made it difficult to draw in one breath over the other.

Axel's lips descended upon the indentation above his collarbone, pressing firmly and dancing upwards. Each pass against his skin was like an artist to his canvas: perfectly sweet, but with a force that designated only the best designs created.

Roxas tangled his fingers in spiky red locks, gripping the soft strands between the pads of his fingers and holding on tightly. His nails scraped his scalp as Roxas's head fell to the left, for more room for Axel, as his lips suckled a spot on his neck. Pressure, the warm, wet lick of Axel's tongue, and smooth teeth nipping at the skin pulled between his lips. He'd have a bruise, a rolling combination of blue and black and purple, a mark that stained his porcelain skin as a sign of the sensations they felt together.

Axel's knee slid up between Roxas's thighs, bare skin brushing against bare skin, stopping short of the point of contact that Roxas's entire body _yearned_ for.

Roxas groaned, tightened his grip on Axel's hair, pulled. A soft gasp and then a throaty laugh, lips against his as he struggled to catch his breath as sweat-sticky skin pressed again to his and he feverishly kissed Axel back. His stimulation would come in leaps and bounds throughout the smallest of touches and Axel's mouth was something he had yet to discover to its fullest.

It was warmth and humidity of a different kind as their tongues slid together, and their lips crushed each others, and their breath intermingled on both of their faces as nostrils flared in double-time to keep up the oxygen input.

Roxas dropped his hands, tracing down Axel's arm. The muscles rippling in his arms as he levered himself over, the lean glide of his waist meeting his hips, beautiful. It was like water beneath his fingers, flowing free and fast and always as deadly, as Axel nibbled his lip and his nose pressed against Roxas's and Roxas pulled away to gasp for breath because he kept forgetting to breathe.

And Axel didn't stop, his lips moving down. The flush on his face matched the intensity of his hair, but the spark that Roxas saw reflected in Axel's eyes was pure rush and rage and all adrenaline and the touch to his chest, the palm against his nipple, tongue laving around his belly button and to the soft, fine blonde hair above his groin sung the same tune.

It smelled like sex, and Axel, tangy and acidic and sweet yet salty, with overlaying cinnamon and the vague scent of his own shampoo as his hair hung into his eyes and sweat trickled down his temples and he curled his fingers into the blankets into fists and arched his hips forward _touch me._

And when he did, it was fireworks, explosions and implosions, and Roxas saw stars and brightness and then dark colliding. It was inexplicable, it was bliss, it was torture in one, and need, need, need as long, warm fingers worked diligently in their task.

And he was drowning, drowning in sensation, drowning in sweat, drowning in his moans and his gasps and suffocating in the smell of their lives, of their love, and then a curl of warmth and too hot, too hot, too hot, before the rest of his body snapped forward to catch up with the desire and the lust and the passion and the want and the need and he bit into his own arm to stifle his moan as the pleasure-pain coalesced, tasting blood, tasting bliss, and Axel's own moan reverberated in the air around him, intermingling and twining together as a form of one and only one, shattering the silence, shattering the earth and then - nothing.

Roxas swallowed and moved his arm. The bed indented where Axel flopped down next to him, but Roxas didn't open his eyes.

Fingers swept across the plain of his stomach and he flinched because it was too much, too hot, too close, but those fingers found his own hand and settled there and clung on and then it wasn't too much; it was just enough.

He clutched back at Axel's hand, yielding when they were pulled, and Axel kissed his knuckles softly before settling their entwined fingers onto his chest.

Roxas sighed and pulled his eyes open. The world was coming back to him, the room didn't seem so small. Axel wasn't the pinpoint and Roxas was able to breathe, to smile, to say things that he hadn't been saying before but even then he didn't need to; it had already been said.

Axel smiled in return, green-blue eyes alight with no longer the thrill of the chase but the contentedness after, and something warm, and tangible, and it made Roxas's chest swell and his face warm and he snuggled closer to Axel, happy with the silence that spoke so loud.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try my hand at writing in a sensory way, instead of focussing on the evident details. I rather like the way it turned out. I think it has a nice feel, no pun intended!
> 
> I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
